As is known in the art, some electronic apparatuses used in high-performance applications, such as medical devices, are required to transmit and receive signals of considerably numerous channels. In such apparatuses, multichannel connectors suitable for transmitting and receiving multichannel signals are used.
JP 2001-351747A discloses an example of such a multichannel connector. The connector disclosed in JP 2001-351747A is provided with a circuit board having a plurality of contact pads formed on a first face thereof and arranged in a two-dimensional fashion. This circuit board is fixed to a housing surface from a mating connector side, having the first face facing the mating connector.
In the case of the connector disclosed in JP 2001-351747A, the positioning of the circuit board within the housing is dictated by a second face opposite to the first face, which contacts the housing. Variations in thickness or warping of the circuit board may cause the position of the contact pads formed on the first face to fluctuate relative to the mating connector. The variations of this position also cause a contact pressure with the mating connector to fluctuate, resulting in an unstable contact and corresponding connection. Moreover, a connector having this structure is unadaptable to a circuit board having a different board thickness.